


Cas' First Kiss

by Ionlaisbored



Category: SPN, Super Natural, Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' First Kiss

"Cas, we need to get you laid" Dean said when he walked into the room.  
Castiel looked back at Dean with a blush.  
"I am an angel of the lord, I cannot-"  
"Cas, really? You just got your wings back. I think you should be able to have a little fun" Dean cut him off. The angel sighed and closed a book Sam had left on the table which he had been browsing through.  
Then he got up from the table and faced the man.   
"Have you ever kissed before even?" Dean asked. With that statement, Castiel had generated an idea.   
"N-no" He stuttered, which was something rare for him.  
"Do you know how to?" Dean asked.   
Cas looked down, as if he was mixed with embarrassment and disappointment.  
"No" He said lowly.  
"Well, uh, do you wanna learn?" Dean said awkwardly.  
Castiel nodded,"Yes, that would make me very happy"  
"Hm, uh" Dean swiftly walked over to his close friend((Which as in close, I mean a sexual/romantic relationship. They just don't know it yet))  
Many things ran through Dean's mind at that moment. Castiel pinkish lips were at the top of them.  
"Well...... here" Dean said, which was followed by his hands creeping onto Castiel's cheek. He leaned forward and kissed his angel like he meant it, because he had.  
Castiel kissed back hungrily wit his eyes closed.  
Then Dean had let go for air, and looked at Cas intensely.  
"That was no damn first kiss" He said, realising that Cas was experienced with kissing.   
The angel gave him a half smile and Dean kissed him again.  
~

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and poor quality, sorry.


End file.
